The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 1: Intro and The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.
Here is part one of The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 * Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 * Mater (from Cars) as Trevor * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 * Thomas Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Driver * Emily Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Fireman * Narrator (at the Beginning) - Michael Brandon Transcript (the Intro part one) * Announcer: The production's intro, in which you'll see, contains video clips, and audio, that is not owned by the owner of this account. Remember, YouTube, the production's intro, will be used throughout all year round. And we our regularly scheduled programme now already in progress. * (The Strand VCI Entertainment logo plays as video clips play until the logo finally goes to Julian Bernardino studios) * (The Classic Thomas theme plays as Casey Jr chugs along, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and puffing under the logo saying Casey Jr and Friends, and passing a sign saying Based on Thomas and Friends. As Casey Jr goes under a bridge, a picture says The Sing Along Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends, as he enters the station, letting off steam from his funnel and pistons, hissing, with the letters saying created by Julian14Bernardino. (the Island of Sodor scene) * Narrator: The island of Fantasyland is surrounded by beautiful blue sea. It has fields of green and sandy yellow beaches. They are rivers, streams, and lots of trees where the birds sing. There are windmills, and a coal mine, and docks where visitors to the Island arrive. (wheels are shown, puffing up and down) The island also has lots and lots of railroad lines. Who's that coming down the track? (Casey Jr finally comes out of the tunnel, whistling cheerfully, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) It's Casey Jr! Hello, Casey Jr! (as Harry Hogwarts, his green and yellow Express coach, his red Express coach, his orange Express coach, his brown Express Coach, and his Red Observation coach, and Montana, his green and yellow Express coach on the front, his red and white Express coach in the first middle, his orange Express coach in the second middle, his green Express coach in the third middle, and his red Express coach rocket over Casey, Budgie flies by) * Casey Jr: Hello everybody! Welcome to the Island of Sodor. (as Casey goes by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, whistling cheerfully, his friends, Tootle, hauling three cars and Katy Caboose, Toyland Express, hauling his blue coach, yellow coach, and red coach, Jebidiah, with Henrietta, and nine freight cars, Mater, and Tillie, hauling her Birthday Train, go by, whistling too as the steam makes them all dissapear) (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Song) * M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E * Mickey: It's me! * M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E * It's the Mickey Clubhouse Come inside, it's fun inside * It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse roll call! * Donald! Donald: Present. * Daisy! Daisy: Here. * Goofy! Goofy: Hyuck, here. * Minnie! Minnie: Hi, here! * Pluto! Pluto: Ruff ruff ruff * Mickey! Mickey: Right here. * It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Come inside, it's fun inside * M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Category:Julian Bernardino